dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace vs Yang
Ace vs Yang is ZackAttackX's seventy-fifth DBX. Description One Piece vs RWBY! Pirate versus Huntress - who's flames burn brighter? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Anima - RWBY. Standard affair for Yang - she was venturing through Anima en route to Mistral when a horde of Grimm attacked. She dealt with them rather handily and as a Beowulf leaped for her from behind, she quickly spun round on the spot and socked it in the face with a stiff right, killing it with a single shotgun blast. The huntress dusted her hands and admired her handiwork. She then heard the sound of someone clapping and she looked around for the source, when she spotted someone approaching her. "Uh... thanks?" she said suspiciously. Ace stopped clapping. "So, you're this big shot, Yang Xiao Long, huh?" he asked. Yang slowly backed away. "What's it to you?" she demanded. Ace just shrugged. "Gotta admit, I'm pretty disappointed. I've heard the stories about Raven Branwen and how she is one of the most competent warriors around. What a shame that her daughter fails to live up to the same hype." Yang clenched her fists. "What? Who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled. Ace laughed smugly. "Sorry sweetheart, did that touch a nerve?". Yang's face was red with anger and she punched the ground in front of Ace. "I'll show you how competent I am!" she promised. Ace just shrugged. "Guess we won't be here long then." HERE WE GO! The huntress lunged for Ace and blasted him with multiple shots from her Celicas, which didn't even faze her opponent. Ace struck back with swings to the side of Yang's face before punting her towards a tree. As the huntress hit the tree, Ace used his Fire Gun technique, shooting bursts of fire towards his foe. The first few blasts connected with Yang's chest, but she was able to bring her arms up to defend from the attack, slowly advancing towards Ace. Once in striking range, she swung again, clocking him in the chin with her robotic arm, knocking the pirate into the air. As he descended, Yang threw out a barrage of heavy strikes, forcing Ace to summon a fiery barrier to keep the two apart. "So all you do is scream and punch?" Ace concluded. Yang growled and bashed her fists together, upping her strength. She fired shots towards Ace, which missed the mark, but hit a large tree that was behind him. The tree began to tumble and Ace heard it toppling over behind him. The pirate turned his attention towards the falling tree and obliterated it with a large blast of fire. This bought Yang enough time to rush in and deliver a stiff haymaker to Ace, blasting the pirate several yards across the path. Ace skidded to a halt and swung for the incoming Yang, who used her Celicas as leverage to get behind him. She shot the ground, which propelled her into the air and she tagged her foe on the back, forcing him to turn around into a thrust kick. The pirate took a moment to regain his composure, and Yang began firing shot after shot towards him. Ace called upon his Mirror Flame to block the incoming shots, then sent the barrier towards his opponent. Yang leaped away from it and flung herself at Ace. The pirate met her halfway and engaged in a collar and elbow tie up, both jostling for possession. "Still think I'm just shouts and punches?" Yang snarled through gritted teeth. "To be honest, yeah." Ace responded. As he was about to break off the engagement, the two heard the sound of something, no, lots of somethings approaching. From the trees emerged a large horde of Grimm! Yang punched Ace away and turned her attention towards the incoming Grimm, blasting them with several shots from her Celicas. Ace also focused on the Grimm that were pursuing him, shooting them down with ease. Yang then grabbed one of the Beowulfs and tossed them towards Ace, who disposed of it quickly with a Heat Haze. Yang then socked Ace in the chin again and unloaded with several punches. As Ace flipped away, he kept a close eye on something approaching from behind his foe. As Yang pulled back her fist to strike Ace down, the pirate shot her in the eyes with a Fire Gun, blinding her momentarily. "Agh! Dammit!" she screamed, swinging wildly, not recovering in time to see the swarm of Beowulfs lunging for her. The huntress was pinned down by the weight of the monsters and Ace took the time to deliver the coup de grace: the Flame Emperor. The large ball of fire consumed Yang, incinerating her and the Beowulfs. When the smoke subsided, Ace dusted himself off and left. "Nailed it." he mocked, tipping his hat. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Fire Duel Category:Anime/Manga vs Internet Shows themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights